The party
by Chamadarnya
Summary: Lucy and Natsu go to the party held for them by Fairy Tail to celebrate their confessions to each other! Response story to Lucy's avoiding them? Rated T just to be safe, ya know?


_Without saying another word, Natsu shrugged and grabbed Lucy up in his arms, and without looking back, shouted, "Well, I'm taking her away before you force her to do something she doesn't want to! Bye!"_

_The guild watched the two of them leave, and someone shouted, "Wait! Did that idiot even realize that she did what she was supposed to!"_

_Together, they all laughed and decided they'd later throw a party to celebrate the new couple, but would not mention Lucy went through with her bet._

_At Lucy's house, Natsu and Lucy sat on the couch, together, watching the sun set on their adventurous day. She couldn't help but sigh in content as she snuggled closer to Natsu who in turn pulled her closer. The wonders of a bet had made her dream come true._

**Almost party time: Normal POV**

"Lucy! Hurry up! The guild said that they wanted us to get there at six o'clock! It's almost time!" Natsu complained, watching Happy do flips through the air as they waited for Lucy to finish getting ready.

"Natsu! Be quiet already, would you? It's only five-thirty! Calm down, we have plenty of time!" she responded, poking only her head out from behind the door.

"Come on!" he replied, not giving up on making her rush.

"You honestly don't understand the concept of 'dress nice' do you, Natsu?" Lucy asked, coming out in a well-fitting dress that went down to the floor. Her hair was pined up in a few places, and he was sure it was the work of Cancer.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, trying not to stare as Lucy walked to the otherside of the room where Happy was laying.

"Look at yourself, you are in your normal outfit! Jeez," she complained, pulling a key out of her holder.

"Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" she called, unlocking an invisible door.

"Punishment time, princess?" Virgo responded, not paying attention to anything in particular.

"No! It will never be punishment time, I've told you that before! Virgo, can you bring some clothes from the spirit world? We are about to go to a party, and Natsu here doesn't realize the importance of 'dressing nicely'," Lucy explained, hating to use her celestial spirits in such a way.

"Yes, princess," she answered, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

After a few minutes past, Virgo once again appeared with two sets of clothes, saying, "Will these do, princess?"

"Yeah, they'll do, wait! Why do you have two sets, I only asked for Natsu to get some!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at the matching outfits.

"Princess, it is only fitting that you go in matching outfits," Virgo explained, handing them over to Lucy.

"W-why?" she asked, trying not to blush and stutter.

"Leo explained that you would be going to the party with the prince," she answered.

Lucy stared at her for a second, before yelling, "Loke did what! And, wait! What do you mean by 'the prince'?"

"Yes, Leo explained everything to us, all of us. 'The prince' is him," she responded, raising a finger to Natsu.

"I'll kill Loke the next time I see him," Lucy muttered under her breath, before turning to Virgo and saying, "Okay, thank you Virgo."

"Not a problem, princess, may I be punished now?" she responded.

"No!" Lucy yelled, forcing her gate closed at that.

"Put them on," Lucy sighed, throwing the clothes Virgo brought to them at him.

"Fine," he mumbled, walking to another room.

Lucy sighed, making her way to her bedroom to change once more, not wanting to disappoint the maid spirit. When she finished, she came out in the graceful outfit, and found herself slightly staring at Natsu.

_"What am I doing!" _Lucy screamed at herself from the inside.

"Luce, you look, uh, er... You look... good," Natsu told her, slightly mumbling as if he was embarrassed at what he had just said.

"Why, thank you, Natsu. You look quite handsome, if I may say so myself," Lucy commented, returning the favor.

He smiled his goofy grin and yelled, "Alright! Let's go!"

Together, they made their way to the guild, not knowing what to expect from the guild. When they walked in, they were greeted by loud cheers and their friends crowding around them.

"Lu-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Levy squealed, tackling her friend to the ground, it had appeared as if Mirajane had talked.

"Levy! What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, trying to hide the blush that had begun to creep onto her face.

"Lu-chan, there's no need to hide anything! We know that you confessed to Natsu! So, are you two together now?" she squealed again, pushing herself closer to her best friend.

"I-I, uh.. um.. I d-don't kn-know exactly h-how to a-a-answer that, Levy," she stuttered, becoming entirely flustered even though she knew it was true.

"Yep," Natsu answered behind her, freeing Lucy from Levy's death grip.

"Thanks," Lucy mumbled, pulling herself closer to Natsu subconsciously.

Erza walked up to them, saying, "Though I'm not happy that Mira seemed to know all about this.. and that I still haven't found this 'little birdie' she speaks of, I'm happy it worked out for you, Lucy."

"Thanks," she squeaked, not sure how to respond to Erza.

With a slight nod in response, the red-haired mage turned and walked away. Lucy stared after her for a while, not exactly sure what to say. Then, she heard Mira clear her throat from the stage, and they all turned to look at the take-over mage.

"Okay, everyone! We are now starting this party! To celebrate Natsu and Lucy! The couple we have been seeing together for forever now," Mira said into the microphone, smiling as she watched Lucy back up slightly.

Everyone cheered, all eager for an excuse to have a celebration. At this, the party started, and everyone gathered to watch Macao and Cana get in a drinking contest, their Master joining shortly after.

Lucy giggled lightly at the sight, but didn't want to watch too much of it. She turned around, feeling suddenly exhausted, and found herself face-to-face with Natsu, the love of her life.

"Luce! Come on, Mira told me that I should ask you to dance, so, would you dance with me?" he asked with a smile covering his face.

Lucy laughed, and grabbed his hand, "Sure, why not?" she responded, thinking, _"Though, you could've left out the part about Mira telling you to do this."_

They danced silently in small circles as people around them cheered on Cana and Macao, people placing bets on who they thought would win. Lucy smiled at her cheerful guild friends, happy to be part of such a good family.

"Lucy?" Natsu suddenly said, causing her to look back at him quickly.

He smiled when she did, and pushed his lips gently against hers, capturing her in a kiss. She squeaked from the shock of him doing this, but didn't resist further. She let herself relax entirely in his strong hold, feeling as if she could stay that way forever.

When he finally pulled back, he whispered, "Luce, I'll always love you, forever and always."

He had whispered in her ear, and it caused slight chills to run down her back, but she didn't let her body respond to this, and held her position steady.

She responded, "I'll always love you too, Natsu, for all eternity, though, I'm not sure if you know what you mean by forever and always."

He pulled away slightly at this, putting a pouting face on he answered, "I do know what it means, Luce, what makes you think I don't?"

She laughed and pulled him closer, whispering in his ear, "Because, you are my silly Natsu, and you didn't even know what love was, before I told you."

Whispering back, he responded, "Okay, that's true, but you just said your silly Natsu. That means you are my weird Lucy."

Laughing again, she pulled him into another kiss, letting him deepen it as the cheers kept growing louder. When the two pulled apart from their tongue-wrestling contest, they noticed the whole guild facing them, cheering as Mira led them in a chant.

"Na-natsu! We were being watched," Lucy squealed, feeling her face heat up.

He laughed in response, saying, "That's fine, now they all know you are mine. Besides, I want to be able to show that I love you, no matter where I am!"

His response made her blush go a deeper red, but she smiled regardless, answering, "Okay, when you put it that way, I can't help but to agree."

After this, the guild cheered louder and they celebrated all night long, and kept the celebrations running into the early morning light.

Lucy had long since fallen asleep, and Natsu looked down at her peaceful sleeping face, brushing it lightly with his hand. He couldn't help but to smile, she looked so happy.

"Hm, she seems to like her bed a lot, so I should probably take her there," he told no one in particular, and with that he carried her out.

He jumped in through her window, and laid her down carefully on her bed, smiling as he turned to leave the house. A hand on his jacket stopped him, and he smiled, knowing Lucy was the one who didn't want him to leave.

"Okay, Luce, you don't even have to say anything," he whispered, laying down beside her, and pulling her closer to himself.

She snuggled closer to him, relaxing entirely in his arms. He loved how perfectly she fit into his arms, as if she were made specifically for him, he liked that a lot. Together, they lay there, sleeping the day away.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it, the terrible response-story to Lucy's avoiding them? I hope that it was good :)" Though, I must say, I'm really bad at trying to write fluff... well! Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
